Sleeping Arrangements
by virtualboy2558
Summary: POSSIBLE SEQUEL TO SMRPG, USING MER255'S VERSION OF VALENTINA. FOR MORE INFO, CHECK HIS DEVIANTART PROFILE. Luigi goes on a train ride for a simple vacation. But a certain girl could change that... Rated T for some violence and mature subject matter.


Sleeping Arrangements

By: Virtualboy2558

Disclaimer: Super Mario RPG is Copyrights of Nintendo, Square, and Shigeru Miyamoto. I do not own, nor profit, from any or all of the characters mentioned.

The Mushroom Kingdom Train Station was busier than usual today. It was jam-packed with many locals and foreigners of all shapes, sizes and species. A family of Koopas were in a rush to get their pass from one of the ticket booths. A Monty Mole was laying back against a wall, reading the latest issue of "Starmen" magazine with a smoke pipe in his mouth. Not too far from the Snack Shack were a couple of Bloopers, both clearly offended by the chef, of whom calmly explained that the only thing he served was toasted calamari.

Yes, the whole transit was crazily buzzing like angry Beezos. There was at least someone who was with somebody, whether they were a couple, a group of friends, or some rock band on their way to fame. However, there was one person who was travelling alone today. A gangly young man with overalls, and a green shirt and hat, was hanging himself onto the guardrail next to the train.

Luigi was feeling bored. It wasn't because he was wasn't one to taste adventure. Far from it, in fact. Luigi had boldly anticipated adventuring into the outside world of the Mushroom Kingdom, instead of being cooped up in his house that he shared with his brother, Mario.

The green Mario brother always liked the thrill of visiting new lands, or smell the air differently for a change, or feel the new terrain beneath his feet. He always wished he could take on new journeys like his brother would.

It was just that Luigi, who was always the cautious one in the family, wanted to take an adventure that didn't required being chased by horrifying monsters, jumping over boiling lava, falling into deep, dark pits with creepy crawlies everywhere, or anything that would end up him running for his life.

So then he thought to himself, "What if I _could_ do just that? What if I _could_ go on an adventure that won't make me afraid or nauseous? I could go to someplace that I would enjoy for once and be happy! But… where could I find such a thing like that?"

Only yesterday, he was fiddling with the TV remote in the living room when he found the answer. A commercial aired, showing a nervous Toad in a business suit.

"Are you tired of your boring, overwhelming job? Feeling nervous all the time? Do you wish you could get away from it all?" asked a spokesperson's voice.

Luigi's eyes lit up with interest on the screen.

"Then why not take a trip around the Mushroom Kingdom, through the trusted travel lines of the 'Mushroom Kingdom Train Transit'?" the voice happily responded. The commercial then showed some beautiful location spots, which made Luigi's heart race and go "Ooh…" with interest. "You could go to places like the comforting spas in Nimbus Land, or lie down in the relaxing beaches in the Muda Kingdom, or even see the majestic Dolphins in Dinosaur Land, all through travelling in safety by our recommended touring guides and train transportation. And best of all, we service with low, low prices! So why not take a tour? Our phone lines are always available for reservation tickets, so don't delay!

"We're the Mushroom Kingdom Train Transit. 'Choo-choo-choose us for safe travel!'" ended the commercial with a catchy tune.

At that point, Luigi sat with a hand to his chin, contemplating in his head. "A vacation by myself? That's a great idea!" he thought. "That would mean no enemies to fight, no worlds to save, and best of all, I can think of this as all one grand adventure!"

With a happy twitch in his moustache, Luigi went to the phone and dialled the Mushroom Kingdom Train Transit number.

And now here he was, in the Train Station, his travelling bags in hand. He was so glad to finally get out and do something that won't scare him or torture his nerves. From this point on, he thought, he'll live life with boldness and determination!

"Hey, Mario! Isn't that your brother Luigi?" a voice asked from afar.

Luigi's head looked up, looking around the vicinity. He could have sworn that he heard his name, and he could have sworn more that he also heard his brother mentioned as well. The crowd was began to part, as Luigi was still searching for the voice among the chatter. By then, the mob of people had cleared, and a portly man with a red hat, red shirt, and overalls identical to Luigi's was seen looking out with squinting blue eyes. His eyes widen when he saw Luigi. Luigi did the same when he saw the man.

"Mario? Is that you?" Luigi asked with a surprised tone in his voice. The one called Mario was then followed up by four other people.

One of the people that Luigi recognized immediately was Princess Peach Toadstool, the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom herself. She was wearing her usual pink dress that draped to the floor like silk, along with long white gloves and her hair flowing like a golden river. She looked at Luigi with a smile and wave, and Luigi did the same.

Another face he also recognized, and his heart quickened with fear, was Bowser, Lord of the Koopas. His monstrous face, flaming red hair, sharp claws and teeth, and spiky green shell were too terrifying to look at. Luigi went onto the next face looking at him, before the big Koopa made him wet his pants in public.

Next was a person he didn't quite know, but had a guess who it was. His brother mentioned a person named Geno, who travelled with him once to collect the Star Pieces and repair the Star Road when Smithy tried to take over the first time. Geno was a possessed wooden puppet with red-orange hair, rust-colored eyes, and wearing a blue and gold cloak with a blue hat. He simply bowed in front of Luigi.

Finally, the last person was way in the back of the group. Luigi couldn't quite see the face of the mysterious fellow over the gang, but could see that they had pink hair and smooth pink skin. They seemed to be holding a lot of luggage, as he could see something large held against their chest.

Luigi became ecstatic to see his older brother here. "Bro! It is you! How are ya? Guess what I am doing?" he said, while he hugged Mario.

"You've finally took some potty training lessons, in case you're afraid to go wee-wee in your diaper?" Bowser cruelly chuckled. Peach slapped Bowser in the face.

"Now knock it off, Bowser!" exclaimed the Princess. "We don't need you to try sending everyone's spirits down the drain!"

"I'm not really worried, seeing as I AM a spirit in a way," Geno calmly spoke, before adding with a smile, "I wouldn't be able to fit in the drain anyways."

Luigi chuckled weakly, his face red with embarrassed from Bowser's comment. "So anyways, bro… what are you up to? Off on another adventure to save the Kingdom, I see?"

Mario nodded.

"Well that's good. I'm on an adventure myself in a way! It's more of a vacation of sorts."

"That sounds like fun. I know I would like to have a vacation once in a while," said Peach thoughtfully. "So where are you heading, Luigi?"

Luigi stated proudly. "I'm off to see all over the Mushroom Kingdom! I'm going to travel First Class in the Star Shooter. They say that it's the fastest train in all the Worlds, so you know you'll be travelling in style! Quite a vacation, huh?"

Mario nodded again. He was happy to hear his little brother was going to enjoy himself in an activity he hoped would do him well.

"I'm hoping to take some amazing shots while I'm travelling. They say that Machi Town is an awesome old western place filled with interesting scenery and historical events. I'll be glad to show you them when I come back."

"Ooh, Machi Town? That's where we're headed next!" said the mysterious person at the back of the group. You could tell from the sweet, enthusiastic and high-pitched voice, that the person was clearly female. Her voice made Luigi's heart flutter a little.

"Oh… so you're heading to Machi Town as well?" he asked Mario. "That's great! Maybe we could bunk together in the same room!"

"Ahem… Mario," Geno responded quietly in the plumber's ear. "We got to get going. We don't want to miss the train." Mario nodded in agreement and told Luigi that he'll see him afterwards.

"Cool, bro! If you wanna talk later, just ask me! I'll be right next door!" Luigi said cheerfully.

With that said, the green Mario brother left the gang to pick up his luggage.

A horn sounded, hissing out steam with a loud, high-pitched whistle. The conductor called out through an intercom.

"The Star Shooter will be leaving in ten minutes! Next destination heading non-stop for Machi Town!"

A lot of people were rushing to get into the train, hoping to get good seats. Luigi was bumped and shoved into one of the car entrances. He clutched his luggage for dear life, and prayed that he won't get trampled on. Finally, the crowd lessened their aggressive pushing and Luigi was able to get into the cargo area. He checked and double-checked inside his bags to make sure that he had everything: toothbrush, toothpaste, a sturdy camera with lots of film, some sandwiches in case he got hungry, his special comb to brush his moustache, a compass, some magazines for light reading, his First Class train ticket, and lots of clothes for every climate. Yep, it was all there.

Luigi tightly zipped up his bags again, and was ready to store his stuff in the cargo hold. He lifted up his luggage above his head and tried shoving them in. But there was already too much stuff in the compartment. Luigi pushed harder, and still he couldn't get the excessive baggage to budge.

Irritated, Luigi pulled back his right glove and tightened it into a fist. With as much power and thrust as a black-belt's karate chop, he struck his bags with an almighty punch.

Luigi should have paid more attention to the sign above him, which said, "Do not place baggage forcefully into the compartment hold". The shelf, which was under a lot of stress from the heavy weight, was less than adequate to take Luigi's luggage, but it was his blow that finally did it in. The shelf's screws popped off, and caused all the excess baggage to come toppling on top of the poor Mario brother.

"AAAGGGHHH! HELP!" Luigi cried, as the avalanche of travelling bags pile-drived his body. He became buried under a ton of luggage and was unable to move. The bags stopped falling on him and the area became silent. The only sign of Luigi was his hat, which fell from his head and now laid strewn on the floor, and one of his gloves, which clenched and unclenched repeatedly.

It was 5 minutes before someone came to Luigi's aid. The mysterious female that was with Mario walked down the aisle and found the mess of carry-on bags and business luggage. She spotted one of Luigi's gloves and grabbed onto it. With surprising strength for a young lady, she pulled him out of the mess and set him back onto his feet. Luigi was a little dizzy from the lack of oxygen that was compressed from his lungs when he was under all that baggage.

"Ugh…Thanks a lot… cough…" he wheezed. "I didn't meant for that to happen…"

"No problem! Always glad to help!" the girl happily said.

His gaze coming back to focus, Luigi looked up at his savior to thank her properly. What he saw made his jaw drop, his eyes pop out from their sockets, and his skin to flush such a deep red, that he would have camouflaged into the color of Mario's attire instantly.

The girl was absolutely and stunningly beautiful. Her shoulder-length hair came in different shades of pink and the strands were slightly wild, yet neatly cared for. Her pink skin was shiny and perfect, like that of a newborn angel. Her eyes were like little gems; they shone bright sapphire blue, eccentrically full of life. It was now easy to tell why it looked like she carried a lot of luggage, because to Luigi's very big surprise, he had been actually looking at her bosom, which monstrously protruded with great size. It looked like she was carrying two beach balls under her shirt (a white short-sleeve with a big red heart on it), which stretched with great exaggeration. Her butt was also gigantic, though not as big as her "womanhood", and was somewhat contained by a flirtatious blue skirt. Finally, she had shapely legs that would make any girl, even Princess Peach, jealous of. She was on the tip-toes of her white high-tops, looking like a cute little child.

The Mario brother was speechless for almost more than a minute, his mouth tried to move, but nothing came out. His posture went limp from simply the sheer beauty of this woman that save him. Eventually, he managed to form some words.

"Uh… um… uh, hi. You… you're Mario's friend… aren't you?" he stuttered shyly. He tried his best to look at her face, but only met the floor.

"That's right! I'm Valentina, by the way! You're name was… what was it again?" she asked cutely.

Luigi's red face turned even redder, if that was possible. He looked like a Christmas tree on the Fourth of July.

"I… I'm… I'm Lui… Lui… oh… I'm… gulp… My name's Luigi…" he spat out, nervously shaking.

"Luigi… that's a cute name! I never even knew Mario had a brother until now!" Valentina squealed, holding her clenched hands and jumping up and down. Her bosom jumped with her. "I'm so glad to meet you! Perhaps later, if you're not busy…" Her face went into a seductive look. "…we could get to know each other better, if you want. I'd like that very much."

She held out a hand and stroked Luigi's cheek softly, smiling.

Luigi's heart was going into overdrive. He could hear it pounding so loudly, he was sure that Valentina could hear it without the need for a stethoscope. His lips went tight while she stroked him. Goosebumps were all over his skin within a few seconds.

"Oh, you dropped your hat!" Valentina said, a surprised look on her face. "I'll go get it for you." She picked it up delicately, and placed it back on Luigi's curly locks. She put her hands on her hips. "There… much better now. Well… I'll see you later Luigi! Take care now!" She left the Mario brother with a sway in her step.

It was a few minutes more before Luigi snapped back into his senses by the angry look of a Toad train attendant.

"Are you gonna hog the hallway all day, mister? Or am I gonna have to mop the floor with ya?"

The Star Shooter chugged its way further down south, nearing the end of its long underground tunnel. When it finally reached the outside, the high-speed, star-powered locomotive was now barrelling through the hot, sandy terrains of Sabaku Desert. It was now night-time, and the stars twinkled in the sky as the train was heading for its destination.

Luigi was in the restaurant at his personal table, patted his stomach and his smile full of satisfaction. "Boy, that provolone chicken-pot pie really hit the spot," he thought, licking his lips. There was some leftover sauce still on his moustache. Luigi noticed it on his lip, got out his napkin, and wiped it clean. A Koopa with a tuxedo came to his table.

"Enjoyed everything?" it asked, giving a smile.

Luigi nodded. "Best meal I ever had. And that is saying something, since my mom usually used to make such excellent cuisine! My taste buds are in heaven…"

The Koopa smiled again. "Glad your tongue and stomach has matched to our standards. Would you like anything for dessert?"

Luigi held his belly and waved his right hand. "Oh, no thank you. I'm unable to have another bite! I gotta keep in shape, or I'll end up like my older brother!" He pulled out a tip to give to the waiter. "Here you go."

The Koopa waiter nodded in understanding, and happily took the tip. "I see. Well, I hope you'll have a wonderful time here with Mushroom Kingdom Train Transit services. Thanks for the complements!" And the Koopa left Luigi to himself again. A yawn had escaped from his mouth.

"Mama mia… am I ever tired," Luigi thought. The warm, delicious food settling in his digestive track was beginning to make him sleepy. "Might as well turn in for the night…"

He got up from his table and walked towards his bedroom, every now and then stifling a yawn.

Meanwhile, with Mario and the gang, they felt ready to hit the hay too. After having to battle a deranged mall manager that was really a demon in disguise, it was enough to make anyone wiped out. Even Geno, who doesn't actually sleep, felt horribly exhausted from the long day's travel and just wanted to lay down somewhere comfortable for a change.

The team was already at their own room, when a young Toad train attendant, who was checking around the area for passenger tickets, saw the group and walked up to them.

"Um, sir?" the Toad said. "You can't have more than 4 people sleeping in one bedroom at one time…"

"Huh? How come?" Peach asked.

"It's a safety protocol. It just makes it easier for people to evacuate in case of fire, or some other disaster. Plus there's only two beds and…" The Toad train attendant made a pained expression. "…I'm sure you don't wanna sleep on the floor."

"Well, that's just stupid!" Bowser growled. "Who cares if there's too much people in a room? If there was some kind of fire, I would say, 'Every Koopa for himself! Let the others burn for all I care!'"

"Bowser!" Peach looked at the large reptile with angry, hurtful eyes. "Don't be so cruel!"

"Is there any way that you could make an exception? Just for tonight?" Geno asked.

"I'm afraid not… It's a maximum of 4 people only, or nothing," said the Toad flatly. "You could try to find somebody who is willing to share a room with a bunk mate. But other than that, there's nothing I could do to bend the rule. I'm truly sorry." The Toad left the team to the next train car ahead.

"That's just great… looks like one of us is going to have to bite the dust," Valentina said sadly.

"Well, I'm not going out!" said Bowser gruffly, crossing his arms. "I'm not sleeping with some total stranger who might snore all night!"

"I'm not leaving either," Peach declared, looking at Valentina with a glare without anyone noticing. "There could be… um… some monsters who could try to kidnap me, so I would need someone I know that could protect me." Of course, she wasn't really scared of someone kidnapping her, but was sure a certain "someone" might like to sneak onto an unsuspecting "plumber" for the taking.

"And I can't go, because I need to keep guard in case something goes wrong on the train," Geno stated.

All eyes fell on Valentina, who gave a little pout. "Hey! Just because I'm the new girl, doesn't mean you can shove me off that easily!" she said with a hurtful look.

Mario just sighed with exasperation. None of his team mates want to leave, and he was sure that no one else on the train would want to sleep with any of them, especially Bowser. No one else on the train, except…

"Hey, bro! Glad to see you again!" Luigi walked into the hall and found the team standing near their bedroom door. All eyes now turned to him. Luigi felt a little uncomfortable with the immediate attention directed at him all of a sudden.

"Uh… why are you all staring at me like that?" he squeaked. His face went from totally relaxed to full of worry.

Mario figured his brother should know, so he explained to him the conundrum he was faced with. When Mario was finished, Luigi had both eyebrows raised.

"Really? They don't allow more people than that? And _I_ thought family vacations couldn't be more stressful!" His face went back to worry and whispered in Mario's ear. "Oh… y-you're not gonna make Bowser bunk with m-me, are ya? P-please, bro?"

Mario shook his head, feeling a little guilty. He didn't want to forcefully make Luigi suffer, but again, he needed to find some way to settle the sleeping arrangements fairly.

Geno suddenly thought of something. "Hmm… oh, I got it! How about we all draw straws? Whoever has the shortest straw will have to bunk with Luigi. That way, any of us would have a reasonable chance."

"Sounds okay to me," Peach said thoughtfully.

"Me too!" Valentina agreed while smiling.

"Grrr… as much as I don't want to… fine, I guess…" Bowser grumbled. "That means I just have to find a way to keep you awake all night, then," he added nastily to Luigi, an evil grin on his face. Luigi gulped, wishing over and over that the Star Spirits would have mercy on his soul tonight.

"Okay, I got the straws ready… everyone pick a strand," said Geno, pulling out the snapped end of a small duster sweep. It was very worn out, and had about five fiber strands left on the head. Mario, Peach, Bowser, Valentina, and Geno all held onto a straw.

"Ready… One… Two… Three… _PULL!_"

Everyone yanked. All five strands left the tiny broom. And all five hid their straws from each other for the moment.

"Well?" Luigi asked timidly. "W-who has the s-smallest one?"

The team looked at one another and compared each other's straws. Mario's and Geno's strands were more or less the same length. Peach compared hers and saw that it was longer than Mario's or Geno's, to which she silently cheered '_Yes!_' in her mind. Bowser checked his and found that it was shorter than Peach's, but just barely longer than either Mario's or Geno's. Luigi sighed heavily with relief…

Then Valentina pulled out her strand, with her eyes tightly closed. She slowly opened them… and her eyes lit up with glee as she saw that she indeed had the smallest straw.

"Yippee!" she cheered, arms thrown up. "That means I get to go in your bedroom tonight, Luigi!"

The color on Luigi's face drained. He looked like a sick Boo on a winter's day. "Oh no…," he thought woefully. "Why… why her? _Why me?_"

He sobbed heavily in his mind. It was bad enough that she unintentionally made him feel like a train wreck when he first met her. But now she's going to be in the _same bedroom _with him? How could this get any worse?

"Okay, it's settled then," Geno smiled. "Valentina will sleep in Luigi's bedroom, while the rest of us sleep in our bedroom. Oh boy…" He stretched his arms. "…I don't know about any of you guys, but I'm really pooped out… I'll just lie down on the sofa for a while…" Geno went through the bedroom door.

Peach yawned, and a few others yawned as well. "Yeah, me too… I'm going to jump in the shower before hitting the bed. We'll see each other tomorrow then, okay?"

"Okay," said everyone but Luigi and Mario (for obvious reasons).

Peach went into the bedroom as well, followed closely by Bowser. "Heh heh… time for this Koopa to do his mischievous work…," he evilly thought.

Mario waved to his brother good night, before he too went into the bedroom, and closed the door in front of him. Luigi's sad face grew even sadder.

Now it was just him and Valentina in the train's hallway. Valentina was bouncing with joy.

"Oh boy, Luigi! We're going to have so much fun together! This is the perfect time to get to know each other!"

Luigi chuckled nervously. "Ha ha… yeah, I guess…" He looked to the floor to avoid looking at Valentina.

The bubbly girl held onto Luigi's hand. "Well come on. Let's go inside your cool pad then!" She lowered her eyelashes and grinned. "I hope you're comfortable enough to share the bed with me. Sometimes… I like to sleep with only my _lingerie_ on…"

Luigi's eyes widen in horror.

He was wrong. Things _were_ about to get worse…

It was 8:35pm when Mario and the team were ready for bed. Mario had gotten into his PJs, which were his favourite color of red. Geno had rested enough to be able to take watch over the team tonight. Peach was scolding Bowser and whacking him repeatedly with her Frying Pan, because Bowser had been peeping while she was showering.

"AARRGGHH! Alright, alright! I'm sorry! GAAAHHH! Stop hitting me with that thing! YEEEOOOW!"

Mario slapped his own head and sighed. When will his team-mates get along without it ending in a fist-fight every day? At least Mallow kept his anger in check when it was necessary…

Meanwhile, in Luigi's compartment, the green Mario brother was hiding in the bathroom with the door locked. He was in the fetal position against the door, a scared look on his face.

For the last couple of hours, his frisky female bunk mate had did nearly everything to embarrass him. First was when she suggested and forced him to play Twister. Luigi couldn't help but think how this simple game could end in a disaster. But when he said no, Valentina began crying about him being unfair. So he regretfully said yes.

It was going fine for the first few turns of the game. But then the spinner went to "Right Hand Red"…

Luigi became petrified. In order to make that move, he'd have to move his right arm in such a way… that the top of his head would be touching Valentina's ample chest.

"Come on, Luigi! I can't hold this pose all day!" she said. Both of Valentina's hands were on blue spots, her left foot on yellow, and her right foot on green.

The end result was that Luigi, even trying to duck as low as possible above her cleavage, accidentally knocked down one of Valentina's legs, and the bouncing beauty fell on top of him. Luigi's head was squashed in between her mammoth "pillows".

Another way how Valentina embarrassed Luigi was when he went looking for his bag. Valentina had gone outside the bedroom to pick up some snacks at the Star Shooter's food bar. Luigi unzipped the luggage and peered inside.

But instead of finding his belongings, he shockingly discovered that he grabbed the wrong bag. Luigi was peering into Valentina's travelling bag, which looked exactly like his. He quickly wanted to zip the bag and forget about going into her privacy… but he couldn't help but feel a little curious, despite his fears.

Luigi slowly went back to peer in Valentina's luggage and pulled out some things. First was a couple of her clothes, which were extra stretchy to accommodate for her large bosom and lovely rear-end. Then he found a smooth staff with a bulb attached to it, and he thought that it could be Valentina's choice of weapon for battle.

Then Luigi found something that made his heart hammer in his Adam's apple. It was one of Valentina's brassieres. Each cup seem to cover at least a watermelon and _then_ some.

"Mama mia…," Luigi whispered. He touched the inside of one cup and felt its cushiony pad.

At that moment, the bedroom door just opened, and Luigi's pupils shrank as he saw Valentina came in and saw him sitting on the floor, holding her bra in his hands.

This is it, Luigi thought bitterly. He's a dead man. He might as well have been caught stealing one of Bowser's hairs while the big turtle was still awake.

But the cute girl gave a heavy smirk and said, "Ooooh… I didn't know you were into that sort of thing, Luigi. You naughty boy… I see you went found my tampons as well…"

Luigi paled and fainted on the spot.

Ever since then, he felt horrible for doing such a thing to his guest. But the bubbly girl said that it was okay since it was out of curiosity and she forgave him, but still didn't make him feel better about himself.

With much thought, Luigi decided that if he was to avoid any more embarrassment for himself, he would have to avoid Valentina for the rest of the night. So what he did was lie to Valentina that he needed to check in the bathroom to wash his face. And that's how he ended up in there in the first place.

But it had been 20 minutes since then, and the girl was now whining at the other side of the door.

"Come on, Luigi! I really need to pee! Are you almost done in there? I don't hear you doing anything in there!" her voice cried out. She sounded really desperate to come in.

"Uhh… just give me a few more minutes!" Luigi replied. "I just need to care of my… uh…." He tried thinking of another lie. "…my facial hair!"

"Okay then! Just hurry up! Ooh! Ohhh!" She squirmed and held her hands between her legs. "I… I don't how much longer I can't hold it in, Luigi! …Mmmmm! Ohhhh! It just hurts so much!"

Luigi was feeling a little concerned as he heard Valentina bending over in pain. She sounded like she was having trouble containing herself. But he remembered his promise to himself about no more embarrassments, so he just have to let Valentina tough it out and wait.

But her groaning kept getting louder and louder and she would let out a pained squeal once in a while. After hearing this for a minute or so, Luigi was seriously reconsidering and he gave a response through the door.

"Umm… A-are you sure you can't hold it in?" he asked.

Valentina kept on grunting a few seconds more before she answered back. "…gaahhhh! I…I…I don't know, Luigi! It's so unbearable! I… I guess I could… Ohhhhhhh! …c-could hold it in for a little while more!" The room went silent for a minute. The only noise was a quiet panting that Valentina was making.

Then a heart-giving cry was let out that made Luigi's own heart stop beating for a second.

"V-V-Valentina?" he questioned, with a panicked look in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Valentina was groaning and shaking, sounding like she was trying to wrestle a monster within her. She was huffing and puffing in short breaths, and her eyes were clenched closed. Little veins appeared across her arms, as she was grabbing so hard onto the area of her bladder.

"AAAAAAGHHHHH! I CAN'T HOLD ON, LUIGI! MY DAINTY BLADDER IS GOING TO BURST! I FEEL LIKE I'M GOING TO HAVE A BABY! …UUUURRRRGGHH! HELP ME, LUIGI! I WANNA GO SO BADLY! …OOHHHHHHHHH! I… I… I… MMMMMMMMMM! I'M… GONNA… BLOW!"

And to Luigi's horror, he saw some yellow liquid coming out from the crack of the door. Finally, he couldn't take the guilt any longer, and Luigi barged down the bathroom door, running into the bedroom to help Valentina.

WHUMP!

The Mario brother was in such a rush, he crashed into something solid and fell on top of it. He hit his head on the floor and went limp, feeling a little woozy. All he could see were stars, birds and, for some reason, Elvis Presley floating in and out of his vision.

He tapped his head to gain consciousness. Luckily for Luigi, the ground he felt around him was soft enough to had broke his fall. His vision was returning to him by the second, and saw something pink below him.

"Heehee… Hello, Luigi. Glad you could _drop_ by…." said a sweet voice.

Luigi's face froze.

"No way…," he thought, terror rising over him like a tsunami.

He looked down below him… and saw Valentina's face smiling back at him. And it wasn't the floor that he felt with his hands. It was her body.

Luigi was on top of Valentina's body, with her legs caressing his feet, her hands holding onto his shoulders, and her large bosom pressing against his own chest.

"GAH!"

In a lightning flash, Luigi leaped off of Valentina and scrambled to get away. But the cute girl got a lock on him, pulled him back and gave him a squeezing hug, her mammoth chest now pressing against his back.

"Gaahhh! But… but… but I heard you squirming in here! You said you needed to go!" stuttered Luigi.

"Hahaha! I was only acting, cutie! I faked the whole thing!" Valentina giggled. "I really had you going, didn't I?"

"But… but… but then what was that stuff coming out of the doorway, though?" Luigi stammered, trying his best to get loose from her grip.

"Oh… that? I just poured a glass of apple juice in the crack, just to give that special effect! Heeheehee, I could be so evil sometimes…" Valentina put on a mock-sad face. "You really didn't need to hide from me like that. I just wanted to play!"

Luigi finally got free from her hold on him, and ran before Valentina could swipe to get him again. The Mario brother ran to the other end of room, just next to the right side of the bed. Valentina chased him and was on the left side of the bed.

"Ooh! Are we playing tag? I love to play tag! And I guess I'm it, huh? Well… I'm gonna get you, Luigi boy!" cooed Valentina, and leapt across the bed to get Luigi. Luigi quickly sidestepped at the last second and the busty girl overshot the bed, crashing into the floor. One of her "pillows" was being squished by her left hand, while the right hand was on the ground.

Luigi ran towards the door that led to the hallway outside, and grope for the knob. But before he could even twist it open, Valentina, after recovering from her jump, dashed to Luigi with a speed he never knew the girl had, and toppled him down to the floor again. This time, she was on top of Luigi, pinning him down like tiger with its prey.

"Heehee… I got you! My, my… you play hard to get!" Valentina giggled. Her eyes looked upon him with such happiness. "You know, if you wanted to play 'cat and mouse', you could of told me! I would have been all over ya in no time flat!"

Luigi tried to escape the beautiful, bosomy girl, but it was no use. She finally got a firm hold on him and there was nothing he could do about it.

But all of a sudden, the lights went out and the entire place shook like an earthquake. Luigi and Valentina tumbled on each other, as the train was screeching to a halt. The Star Shooter rumbled and quaked, until it became perfectly still, no longer moving.

"W-what just happened?" quaked Valentina. She couldn't see where she was out of the dim starlight from the train's window, and was no longer feeling playful anymore.

"I… I don't know…," Luigi answered with a shiver. "I think w-we stopped m-moving…"

Valentina trembled in fear. Despite being a grown woman, she was totally afraid of the dark.

"Ohh… L-Luigi? Wh-where are you?" She heard only silence. "Luigi? Come on, please! I'm scared!"

After a few seconds, a glow appeared in front of her. She gave a gasp as she saw Luigi, who was holding a fireball in his left hand. His clothes had changed into his Fire Flower form of green and white. Luigi saw Valentina was five feet away from him. He held out his free hand to her and she took it to lift herself.

"Wow… I never knew you could do that, Luigi." Valentina said, in complete awe. Her eyes were gazing upon the green fireball.

Luigi blushed. "Normally, I can't," he said, feeling a little braver now. "I'm using my reserve Fire Flower, just in case for emergencies. I was hoping to use it if I get stuck in battle."

A screech from the intercom made both Luigi and Valentina jump, and a voice was heard.

"Dear passengers… we seem to have blown one of the main power chambers in the engine room. No need for a cause of alarm. Our engineers will be fixing the problem shortly. We're now running on back-up power."

The lights flickered back on.

Valentina sighed with relief, hugging herself. "Glad the lights are back on. I can't stand being in pitch-black darkness!" She smiled sincerely at Luigi. "I'm glad you're here with me, Luigi. I wouldn't know what I'd do if I had to sleep all alone tonight. You're a really nice guy…"

Luigi blushed again and put a hand to the back of his head. "Heh… no problem," he said, smiling. "I like to help anyway I can…"

"Are you always this nice to the girls?" Valentina asked, smirking. Luigi's eyes popped open.

"Uh… well, I… I haven't r-really met many girls, to tell you the truth… I'm a bit of a loner…," he explained. He looked a little sad for some reason. "Mario is usually the one who saves the Princess, and I tend to stay at home… and even when I go on an adventure of my own, even saving Mario's life a couple of times… no one really gives me any recognition like my brother does…"

Valentina gave a sympathetic look. "Aw… well, at least you're _my_ hero…" She gave a kiss on his cheek. Luigi blushed hard and gave a toothy grin.

"Let's say we do something fun together?" she asked next. "I don't really feel tired right now." Valentina looked around the room and saw a couple of old VHS movies lying around. She picked them up. "How about we watch a film before going to bed?"

Luigi thought about it. After the last few activities, a movie didn't sound so bad. And it could really help relax his mood, which lately was just a screaming roller-coaster of freaking out and emotional jumpiness.

"Sure, why not?" Luigi decided with a smile.

The featured film was one of those old black and white pictures. There was some action involved and featured a little romance. The story was about a young male Toad falling head over heels for a pretty female Toad. But the families of the two Toads didn't accept their love, and the couple were now on the run from them to live a new life together.

"But Rusty… I can't keep my family from worrying any longer!" the female Toad said. The couple were in a dingy hotel room, and she was anxious of her parents' well-being.

"But we can't go back, Wendy!" Rusty stated. "They can't understand that we love each other for who we are! And until they see that, we just can't go back home!"

"Sigh… I wish there was an easier way to settle this…" Wendy exhaled.

Luigi and Valentina were eying the two Toads on the TV screen. They were sitting next to each other on the bed, eating a bowl of popcorn that they got from Valentina's trip to the snack bar.

Rusty sighed and held Wendy in his arms. "I know… I want this silly feud between our parents to end just as much as you do."

Wendy looked at Rusty with a smile. "Do you think we'll get married someday, Rust?

Luigi momentarily looked at Valentina. Her attention was still on the movie. "She looks so pretty…" he thought. "Why do I feel so uncomfortable around her when she just likes me? Unless…" Luigi thought of something that made his heart jump. "What if she _more_ than likes me? What would I do then?"

Rusty looked at Wendy with an unsure look. "I hope so, Wen… I can't stand the thought of being apart from you."

Wendy smiled. "You're cute when you worry about me."

Luigi thought further in his mind. He felt a little scared. "Or… what if she just says she likes me, just to make me feel better? Oh… who am I kidding? I wouldn't have a chance with a beautiful girl like Valentina! I'm just not good enough for her…" But Luigi could help but feel hopeful. "…but… I won't know unless I at least try… I don't want to spend my life forever wondering if she really did had feelings for me…" Luigi made his mind up. "You know what? I'm gonna go for it… even if I _do_ get humiliated…"

In a bold move, Luigi moved himself closer to Valentina without her knowing. She still kept watching the movie and eating her popcorn.

Rusty gave Wendy a grin. "You're everything to me, baby doll…"

Wendy flushed and held his shoulders. "Why don't you take this kiss with you, my sweetums…"

Luigi kept inching to Valentina, until they were almost touching together. "This is it… time to make my move…" With a steady hand, Luigi went to wrap his arm on Valentina's shoulder.

The two Toads lips came close to each other.

Luigi's hand was just hovering over her skin now. "Easy now…"

The couple moved closer.

"…slowly…"

Their lips were just close to touching.

"…almost…"

Before he even placed a pinkie on her delicate frame, Valentina's eyes suddenly shift to Luigi and she smirked.

"Reaching for something, Luigi?" she said in a sultry tone.

Luigi freaked out and withdrawn his hand, but ended up falling off the bed and landing on his butt cheeks. The cute girl laughed at the comical display.

"Ah! Wait, Valentina! I… I can ex-explain!" he spluttered.

Valentina made a mock-angry face. "Oh, so you thought you could just grab onto me without knowing? Someone needs to control himself!"

Luigi cries in anguish. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It won't happen again, I swear!" The poor Mario brother was bawling his eyes out.

Valentina giggled a little without Luigi hearing her, and she went on with her performance. "I'm afraid you'll have to do better than that! You think a simple 'sorry' is going to cut it?"

Luigi went on his legs and begged. "I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! I'm so sorry, I'd dip myself in a tub full of man-eating Cheep-Cheeps! I'd put on raw meat and let myself get mauled by Chain Chomps! I'd let myself be squashed flat by a thousand Thowmps! I'd led myself be torn limp from limp by rabid Goombas! I'd get myself pierced to shreds by Pokeys! I'd let myself…"

"Okay, okay Luigi! I was just joking!" Valentina shouted, looking at him with great concern. She never thought that this harmless prank would send him THAT far over the edge. She helped lift Luigi up to his feet again. "Did you really thought I would get angry at you like that?"

There were still tears in Luigi's eyes. "You sounded really convincing though…"

"Oh Luigi…," Valentina sighed. She pulled him in a hug. "I'd never do that to you… I care too much about you. Besides, you were only curious, weren't you?" she added, smirking.

Luigi reddened. "Uh… heh heh… w-what do you mean?"

Valentina's smirk grew wider. "Come on, Luigi… I know you have a little crush on me… first you went looking into my clothes, and then you leapt into me after getting out of the bathroom… and just now you wanted to snuggle close to me!" she cooed, her hands on her hips. "You could tell me the truth, you know… and I promise that I won't be mad…"

Luigi gulped nervously. He wrung his hand like it might fall off. "Well… umm… m-maybe a _little _bit… y-you don't mind… d-do you?"

Valentina smiled. "I don't mind. It's something that I'm actually glad that happens. Whenever someone has a crush on me, it's a sign that they like me a _whole_ lot. And that just makes a friendship all that more special!" She nuzzled Luigi's side with her side. "You do like me, don't you?"

Luigi gave a little weak chuckle and nodded slightly. "Uh huh…"

"Then how come you're so nervous around me all the time?" she asked, curious.

"B-because… uhh…," Luigi rubbed the side of his head as he struggled to find an answer. "…y-you look so p-pretty?"

Valentina gave her biggest smile yet. 'Aw… thank you so much, Luigi!" She gave him another kiss on the cheek. Luigi blushed heavily while smiling.

A chime went off. The clock showed that the time was now 11:00pm.

"Whoops! It's getting quite late! We better get to bed!" said Valentina. "I'll go change into my PJs in the bathroom while you change here, okay?"

"O-okay," spoke Luigi.

"I won't be long, so leave so room for me…," she purred with a cute look. Picking up her bag, Valentina went into the bathroom to get undressed. Luigi looked around and picked up his bag. He dug into the contents until he found some green pyjamas. He took off his hat and his overalls, along with his shirt, gloves and shoes, and was now ready to put on his nightwear.

In five minutes, he was in his soft flannel PJs, ready to sleep like a log. He went under the covers of his cushy bed and got comfortable.

"Are you almost done, Luigi?" Valentina's voice rang out.

"I'm done already!" he replied.

There was silence for a moment. Then the bathroom door creaked open as Valentina popped out.

Luigi's eyes went wide. "_Che una ragazza piccante…_," he muttered.

Valentina was dressed in a pink, frilly, strapless sleeping gown. The bottom barely reached to cover her shapely hips. Again, her bosom was pushing out the fabric like crazy, but at least she decided to wear her bra for tonight, or she would have made Luigi blow up a blood vessel. She swayed across the room, before lying down on the bed and scooted up next to Luigi, who was still mesmerized by her attire.

Valentina giggled and gave him a warming hug. "Goodnight, Luigi. Sleep well!"

"Heh… um… g-goodnight," he responded, while reaching for the night lamp and turning off the light. The room went dark, and Luigi closed his eyes for some needed shuteye.

That was… until his body was surrounded by arms pulling him in. The bubbly girl had lifted Luigi to her billowy chest and cuddled him like a teddy bear. He could hear her going, "Mmmmm…", while she embraced him. Luigi wanted to protest… but thought against it.

"Meh… just let her enjoy herself…," he said in his mind. He snuggled closer to the girl enveloping him and dozed off.

The following morning, the Star Shooter was finally back in motion after the breakdown, and was finally slowing down at the Machi Town's local train station. The passengers all got off the train, including Luigi, Mario, and his team.

"Had a good night's sleep, Luigi?" Geno asked, as he stretched his body.

Luigi nodded. "Yep! Best sleep ever! Boy, it'll be a hard time to go lie down on my mattress when I get back home!" He saw that Valentina gave him a wink, and he blushed.

"I just know that I'll be glad to get back to sleeping in my bed when this adventure is over," Peach said, who gave a little glare to Bowser behind her.

Bowser was rubbing his head with an ice pack, soothing his nasty bumps and bruises from the night before. He also had a swollen black eye and some dried blood on coming out from one nostril. You could see that a fang was missing from his jagged mouth.

"Next time I hold her for ransom, I'm gonna have my Koopa guards confiscate that infernal cookware of hers," he thought grumpily.

"So we'll still be able to see you for a while, will we Luigi?" Geno asked. Luigi shook his head.

"No, I'm afraid. I decided that I'll come back for Machi Town another time. I wanna really first start with Sherbet Land. They got some cool ice statues that I really want to check out! They also have a special ice cream that won't ever melt, even in a hot desert! So I wanna bring some here so I have some to cool off with."

Mario nodded with understanding. He felt well-rested and was ready to take his team out to find the next Star Piece. He gave Luigi a goodbye hug.

"Haha… Okay, Mario! You take care now! Let me know how your adventure turns out!" he exclaimed as his older brother and his team begin to set off. But not before Valentina went back to give her final greetings to Luigi.

"Oh… I'm going to miss you so much!" she whined. "I had a lot of fun with you!"

Luigi shrugged while blushing. "I'm sure you'll see me again though, right? Call it intuition, if you will… I have my doubts that I'll get rid of you anytime soon," he laughed with a grin.

Valentina smiled back. "I guess you're right. I just wanna make sure that this isn't goodbye for real, though," she said, trying to hold back her tears. "It'll be fun if we could be bunk mates again!"

"Maybe…," replied Luigi, with a little hesitation. "…if you want, next time we could… uh… you know… maybe we could… uh… go out for dinner?" He became really red in the face. Gee, why did he had to say that out loud?

"Hee hee… I'd love to, Luigi," Valentina cooed cutely. Now it was her turn to blush. "You're such a thoughtful guy… It's going to be hard to go through every day when I'm remembering our fun times together. I just wish I'll have something to remember you by…"

Luigi thought of something and looked in his bags. After a while of rummaging, he pulled out his camera. It still had a full roll of undeveloped film, and he had yet to take a picture of anything.

"How about a snapshot of us?" he suggested. Valentina looked joyful.

"Sure! Just get my good side, though. I hate to do repeat shots," she claimed.

With both of them side-by-side, Luigi and Valentina put on their best smile while Luigi clicked the button twice. A flash later, the camera whirred as a couple squares of film popped out of the bottom. The film developed under the bright Sabaku sun and both showed Luigi and Valentina smiling while holding each other. Valentina took a copy.

"It's perfect," she said, while looking at Luigi. "I'll treasure this moment forever…"

She gave the Mario brother one final kiss on his cheek, and for once, Luigi didn't blush. He wrapped Valentina in a warming hug, and she did the same.

"Bye, Luigi."

"Goodbye, Valentina," he said, a sad smile on his face. "I won't forget you…"

The bubbly girl gave one last happy look at him before she ran back to Mario and the gang. A crowd crossing though obstructed Luigi's vision, and by the time it cleared… she was gone.

Luigi sighed. He looked at the film in his hand, and it already felt like a long time had passed since he took that picture.

"It's not the end…," he thought to himself. "It is only the beginning…"

BWOOOOP!

A whistle had sounded as the train doors were closing. Steam was coming out from the train's smokestack, as the wheels slowly started to move. The Star Shooter was taking off from the station.

And was leaving one less passenger behind.

Luigi swore loudly. "You gotta be… BWOOOOOP! …ing kidding me!"

Grabbing his bags in a flash, the Mario brother began sprinting after the quickly accelerating locomotive.

"HEY! WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEE!"

THE END


End file.
